


【翻译】 Closing the triangle 三角成环 By yurisaurus

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：Gabriel和Ana找到了不用再为Jack争风吃醋的方法。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closing the triangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966921) by [yurisaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurisaurus/pseuds/yurisaurus). 



> 作者前言：
> 
> 来自Kink Meme的点梗！
> 
> http://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth ... ad=298407#cmt298407
> 
> 译者警告：
> 
> 1、全文共五章，预计分三次更新完毕  
> 2、没有Beta 没有Beta 没有Beta  
> 3、为了配合用语习惯，意译严重  
> 4、大概是个非典型的闹腾老兵组

第一章

“......然后衣柜门就爆了开来。他们俩就摔到了Paul头上。这就是SEP全体成员发现Jack喜欢男生的全过程。”

Ana大声地咯咯笑了起来，惹得坐在门可罗雀的酒吧的另一端的士兵们纷纷瞩目。她把脑袋埋进了自己手里，手肘在吧台上一路向前滑去，差点要撞翻她面前的一堆空子弹杯。

“真没想到啊。他都没跟我讲过这个。”她笑得上气不接下气，然后偷偷从手指后面看向Gabriel，“你都跟我说过三个差不多的故事了，他在SEP里还有不想上的人吗？”

Gabriel的脸突然皱了起来，并没有回答她的问题。不到一秒Ana就发现自己说错话了，但那还是太迟了。她用手捂住了自己的嘴，但还是制止不住自己的笑声。“嗷....噢不.....他从没有.....就算那个时候也没有？”

他玩弄着自己喝出来的空杯子，让它转了起来。

“你知道吗，他老是说我们是好朋友，好伙伴，好兄弟......说我们最好保持这样。我也有点同意这点。”他嗤之以鼻，但还是移开了视线，“然后你就出现了，开始和他眉目传情，这剧情发展让我有点变.....醋缸子了。”他还没有Ana那么醉，但也已经有点口齿不清了。“lago？(*)”

（译者注：是“I”ago，不是“L”ago，指的是莎士比亚四大悲剧之一——《奥赛罗（Othello）》中的角色，一译 伊阿戈 ，因爱生恨了让奥赛罗手刃了苔丝狄梦娜）

（05.27 译者补注：作者解释说这里引用Iago的原因是1、Iago嫉妒Othello的升迁 2、Iago爱慕Othello所以吃醋 所以其实并不是非常符合文中的状况（因为此时Jack还没成为指挥官），下文Ana才会反驳）

“什么？不！我敢说剧情肯定不是这么发展的，”她笑了起来，“不，听着，很显然你们才是灵魂伴侣嘛，而我是后面几集才出现的试金石(*)。如果我和Jack继续发展感情线的话，我就会被干掉，然后你就开始坦白自己深藏多年的情感，接着你就会一直骑乘骑到夕阳下山。”

（译者注：second act obstacle 指三幕剧中第二幕中出现曲折推动剧情发展的写作手法，类似于国内说法“起承转合”里的“承”和“转”的综合。以上内容意译自维基百科。）

“是骑他骑到夕阳下山，不是骑乘骑到。”

“我知道我在说什么。”

 

Gabriel思考了好一会儿。

“不，那种故事应该这样发展，”他终于开口了，“我死之前讲了一大段经典台词，然后他就去救你了。大概一路上还打死了五十只堡垒。”

Ana伸出了舌头，从喉咙深处发出了窒息一样的声音。“英雄救美？认真的？那我选择另一个故事。起码我得死得像个英雄，然后还得有性感男人们的舌吻。”她因为Gabriel的表情再次笑了出来，“别这么看着我！要知道我们埃及那儿也通网了。”

他叹了口气，用手用力抹了抹自己的脸。但他笑了起来。

“我不想承认，但Jack说得对。我们就像两个傻瓜一样，这对大家都很危险。很高兴我们能坦诚相对，或者说酒后吐真言。”他看向远方，眼睛根本就没有聚焦。“他在促进团队合作这方面的确总是做得比我好。我更擅长杀人，而且我对情感的公开态度是‘在我喝了至少五杯之前，那是不存在的’。”

Ana倒在了桌子上，笑着闭上了眼。

“是啊，这就是大人们干的活，喝醉酒之后互诉衷肠。”她叹了口气，显然在自己的手臂里快要睡过去了。但过了几秒后，她再次睁开了眼。“你说的关于SEP时期的事.....总是围绕着他和其他男人......”她把半张脸埋在了自己手臂里，但看得出来她已经笑不起来了。“他到底喜不喜欢女人？我会不会是个追了基佬的傻子？”

“哈！当然不，他也喜欢女人。SEP就只有一群爷们儿(*)。”这似乎至少让她重新振作了一点，“老实说，我觉得他至今都没有再进一步是因为他就是个傻逼，他根本没发现你在和他调情。这是他的一个盲区，真的。你可以直接走到他跟前，约他出去。都不知道你为什么还没这么做，我不觉得你是那种等着男人踏出第一步的类型。”

（译者注：sausage fest 香肠派对，意思是SEP里的人很喜欢聚在一起吃香肠【认真）

“噢，我不知道。大概是因为我们的指挥官一直挡在路上，而且用像是在想象我被缓慢而痛苦地杀死的眼神一直盯着我。”

“啊....好吧。”他惋惜地看向了他眼前那摞被Ana叠起来的子弹杯。“听着.....就直接出击。我不会再像个混蛋一样了。我会像成年人一样处理这件事。我们的战斗并未结束，而我还要履行职责，我可没时间耗在这种小打小闹上。”在Ana能堆上第五个前，那摞子弹杯倒了下来。“而且无论怎么说，你的机会都比我大得多。”

Ana戳了戳她从桌子上捡起的杯子，咬住了自己的嘴唇。“那....你怎么办？”

“我会没事的。我又不是在网上抱怨自己被发朋友卡(*)的15岁少年.....”

 

（ 译者注：friendzone =“对不起，我觉得我们还是做朋友合适”）

“不，我是说，”她把玻璃杯放下来，看向了他的眼睛，“你喜欢女人吗？”

他对这个问题毫无防备。他花了一秒来组织答案。她到底在说什......？

“噗，滚开，Amari，安慰炮不会因为我们相互同情对方就变得不那么可悲。”他呼出一口气，抱臂靠向了椅背。

“我才没这么想，白痴，”起码她再次笑了起来，“也别想逃避问题。”

“好吧！是啊，我喜欢女人，就大多数情况来说比喜欢男人还喜欢。我没看出你问这个有啥....用意.....”她抑制住了个淘气的微笑，眉毛开始跳动起来。“不可能，没门，你是有多醉啊！”

她现在像那些学校里的女孩子们一样咯咯笑了。他就该在两杯龙舌兰前就不让她喝了。

“我可没想过你会是个懦夫，Reyes！”她用手指指着他，愉快地戳着他的胸口，“让那些过时的故事滚蛋吧，我要选方案C！”

“我....什么？”Gabriel不是那种经常会说不出话来的人。他选择把锅扔给了酒精，“就因为我喜欢女人不代表我会想和你上床！”

“没必要啊，你只要能在看到我裸体的样子后不会夺门而逃就够了。”她倾过身来，做了个应该算是性感的动作，如果她的制服没有把她从头裹到脚的话。“这听起来不错吧？”

“.....我觉得我能挣扎一下。”最后他这么说的时候已经把埋在自己手里了。“起码让我知道你明天早上还能记得这回事儿，然后我们好好谈谈。”

她“喔”地大叫一声，一拳向上打进了空气里，差点摔下椅子。

 

第一章完


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Gabriel坐在自己的沙发上，神情凝重地抱臂盯着前门。在他旁边，Ana正坐在扶手椅里飞快地说着阿拉伯语。她手上亮起的屏幕里出现了小Fareeha咯咯笑着向她母亲挥手告别的样子。Gabriel瞥了眼桌上的闹钟，然后又继续盯着门口。这时Ana朝她女儿做了个飞吻的动作。然后她开始用英语跟屏幕上出现的另一位女性交流了起来。

“Elsie，我得再多谢你一次，谢谢你今晚能帮我照顾她。我会在明天九点把她接走，但如果发生了什么事的话，打电话给我。噢，差点忘了，我在她的背包里放了些酸奶，还有其他小零食，你得把那些东西放进冰箱里，不然会坏掉。你找到她的小羊了吗，没有那个她会睡不着......”

“Ana，放心，”另一位女性笑了起来，她的声音听起来有点耳熟。Gabriel的注意力集中在了这通电话上，“她不会有问题的。快看啊，她们已经玩起来了。Ida，快来打个招呼！你好好玩吧，明天见！”

Gabriel等到她挂掉电话后才开口：“那是[url=]Voigt[/url]中尉？！你们有告诉她我们要干嘛吗？没有吧？”

“是啊，Elsie的孩子就比Fareeha大几岁，所以有时候她们能玩到一块儿去。她会在那边过夜。”她把平板电脑放进了自己的包包里，然后灿烂地笑了起来，“而且她大概也知道我要去干嘛，就是我还没跟她透露对象是谁而已，没有。我不想在真的和人上床之前就吹嘘自己的性史。”

Gabriel哼了一声之后再次看向门口。“你可以叫个保姆什么的。”

“一般来说，保姆不会过夜。”她像只鹰一样盯着门口，但没有Gabriel那么坐立不安。如果忽略她浓厚的眼妆和身上的便服的话，她看起来就像是在自己的狙击位上一样静止不动。

随着闹钟上的数字一分钟一分钟地变化，屋子里的沉默氛围越来越压抑。

“他从不迟到！”Gabriel站起身来从猫眼往门外的走廊望去。那里空无一人，一片黑暗。他开始在咖啡桌旁来回踱步，低头看着地毯，一副愁眉苦脸的样子。“他可能发现了，然后就根本不来了。我猜Voigt告诉他了。这真是个糟透了的点子。”他停了下来，再次看向门口，“......我要去检查一下安全套的保质期。”

“都没过期，我已经看过了。”

他低吼了一声，然后双手用力地揉着自己的脸，接着又摘下他的小毡帽，开始抓自己头发。

然后门铃响了。Gabriel瞪大了眼，把小毡帽扔到了电视机后面。他和Ana交换了个眼神，然后他活动了一下自己的肩膀，吸了一口气才把门打开。

“你迟到了。”

“也很高兴见到你啊，Gabe。嗨，Ana。”Jack走了进来，看了客厅一圈，然后把一箱啤酒放在了桌面上。“这地方很不错。终于能一识庐山真面目了，真好。不过我还以为会更大一点呢。”

“Morrison，我真没见过像你这么没礼貌的客人。”

“怎么了？我很认真的，以你的军衔来说，你应该能住进更大的房子里，不是吗？”

“只要不是在营地里我就不在乎住的地方有多大。如果不是你那么坚持要住在这里的话，你知道Stuttgart(*)的房租有多.....”

（译者注：Stuttgart 斯图加特，位于德国西南部，巴登符腾堡州，离瑞士很近）

“你想来一次三人行吗？”Ana插了嘴。

两个男人都目瞪口呆地看向了她。

她抱臂站了起来，“别这样看着我！我又不是来讨论房地产的。”

Gabriel吃瘪地举起了双手，比划了整整一秒后才重新放了下来。他还在想合适的词，但这个时候Jack开口了。

“好吧，当然。算我一份。”

他们两个转向了他。

“......就这样？”Gabriel干巴巴地问着，而Ana则开心地咧开了嘴。“我甚至都还没用上‘我们很可能突然就会死掉’这种慷慨陈词呢？”

Jack耸了耸肩肩。“嘿，这情形可比我想象得好多了。我还以为你们叫我来这儿是要我来‘选我还是选她’的。不过如果你还想来一番慷慨陈词的话你可以继续。”

“所以你早就知道我们在为你争风吃醋！Gabi还深信你一无所知呢。”

现在轮到Jack得意地笑了。“你都让她叫你Gabi了？我想让你们好好相处的计划有点进行得太顺利了吧。”

Gabriel想要保持住他坚忍的禁欲脸的，但有这两个家伙在身边，他失败了。他收敛着脸上的笑意，吃瘪地揉了揉自己的眼睛。

“我没让她叫我Gabi，而且我发誓如果你看着我脱掉裤子后说的第一句话是‘我还以为会更大一点呢’的话，我就把你们两个赶出我的房子。”

他们的笑声让他肩上的重担终于消失殆尽了。Ana再次首先采取行动。她拉过Jack的领子，让他弯下腰来和她接吻。Gabriel看着他们俩之间的吻逐渐加深，Ana的胳膊缠上了Jack的肩膀，而Jack的胳膊则挽住了她的腰。他们绵长的吻还夹杂着呼吸声。当Ana拉开距离时，她用牙咬住了Jack的下唇。她在他们看向彼此的眼睛时露出了得意的微笑。然后她转过头来，看向Gabriel。Gabriel向前迈出一步，双手放在了Jack的屁股上。

“好了，你穿得太多了。把这件外套脱掉。”她对Jack说。

Gabriel把他转了过来，让他对着自己，而Ana则开始帮他脱外套。Gabriel饥渴地与Jack接吻，手指抚摸着他脖颈后面的绒毛。就在他的胳膊从袖子里脱出来后，Jack就把Gabriel拉向自己，把自己挤在了他怀里。他们的身子相互挤压着彼此。都经过这么多年了，想一下只要说出口他们就能那么轻易地.......

Ana回来了。她的手溜进了Jack背上的薄棉衣里。她感受着他背部的肌肉，然后向下滑到了他的腰侧。她的手挤进了两个大男人间，在Jack的腹肌上张开了手指。

“嗯....真棒，都能当搓衣板了。”她紧靠着Jack的脊柱开口了。

她的手向上摸向了他的乳头，让他中断了那个吻好顺畅换气。Gabriel利用这个机会把嘴移向了Jack的下巴，然后是他的脖颈，一路张口亲吻着那里，连舔带啃。Jack叹息出声，手指紧抓着Gabriel的连帽衫。

Ana的其中一只手向下来到了他的胯部，隔着裤子用手掌摁揉着那里。

“大伙儿...等等，”Jack抗议了一下。Gabriel用牙咬住了他的耳垂，双手则揉捏着他的屁股。“去卧室？”

第二章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者有话说：  
> 1、这个噶真的好谐啊 hhhhhh  
> 2、安娜麻麻气场十足  
> 3、下次更新就是万众瞩目的3P肉了，一点都不亚于那篇“莫里森吃了也点赞”  
> 4、然则更新时间不是星期五晚上就是五一后了  
> 5、所以这篇之后我是去要安娜锤R76的4P肉授权呢，R76的小甜饼授权呢，还是76R的水上游戏肉授权呢 【涉及剧透，陷入沉思  
> 6、所以Jive肉集到底还有没有人看啊 =3=


	3. 3P肉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：  
> 1、哇，不看不知道，一看差不多有5000+！？  
> 2、比前面两章加起来还要多好吗！ 怪不得我翻了那么久【轻描淡写地开脱了  
> 3、再次提醒，有R76、安娜76的肉体关系  
> 4、谐星!莱耶斯警告

第三章

      等他们来到卧室后，每个人都已经在路上又吻又摸地脱了至少一件衣服了。其中一个人还拍了一下Jack的屁股，让他叫了出来。

      现在Ana穿着她的内衣躺在了床上，双腿在床边晃荡着。她大声嘲笑了还在绝望地解着靴子鞋带的R76。

      “我能理解Jack，毕竟他都不知道会这样。”她终于笑够了后说。她在Jack坐在她旁边弯腰解鞋带时一直看着他裸露的背肌，“但你早就知道我们要上床了，却还要穿要系鞋带的高筒靴？”

      Gabriel嗤之以鼻。他屈膝蹲在地上，终于成功脱下了左边的靴子。

      “只有这种鞋子值得我去穿。我没穿上我的护胫你就该偷笑了。”他抬起头来看向另外两人。Jack已经脱掉鞋子和袜子了。他们坐在床上亲吻了起来，而他只能一边目不转睛地看着他们一边继续折腾自己的右靴。

      Ana的身形比他们两个的都要小，但她还是有着军人的体魄，浑身上下布满了精练的肌肉，还有一双长满枪茧的手。她的肌肤上布满了战争与孕育生命留下的痕迹(*)，还有一些纹身。不过说起来他还真没想过她会穿上精致的黑色蕾丝内衣。

_（译者注：原文为 Scars from motherhood，与校对讨论后推测可能是指妊娠纹或生孩子留下的手术疤痕）_

      很快Gabriel就爬上床加入了他们。他的嘴压在了Jack的脖子上。而Jack也没让他独自待太久。他转过头来迎合着Gabriel的吻，双手从Ana的胸罩里收了回来。他把Gabriel拉得更近，几乎让他坐到了自己的大腿上。

      现在轮到Ana看着了。而她只是不慌不忙地欣赏着眼前的景象。Jack和Gabriel在穿着衣服的时候身形相当：除了肤色不同之外，他们两个连身高都精确相同到了厘米，个头又差不多，还有一样的军人姿态。但像这样肌肤相亲的时候，他们俩之间的区别看起来就明显得多了：Gabriel的体型稍大，而Jack则更为肌肉分明。Gabriel的疤痕更多，而Jack则体毛更多。

      Ana用手肘撑起身子，双手开始上下抚弄自己。她先是用拇指隔着轻薄的布料按揉了自己的乳头，然后双手向下探去。

      Gabriel把Jack压在了床上。Jack利用这个机会让双手从Gabriel的背上不断下滑，最后握住了他的屁股，鼓励他不断向下磨蹭。Ana的手指缓缓按揉着自己已经湿透了的内裤，掌根压在了自己拱起的阴阜上。Gabriel从Jack的下巴一路向下亲吻着，来到了他的胸口，显然要继续向下去直到他的胯部。Jack的手则放在了Gabriel的头顶，感受着他刚推平的绒毛。Gabriel吻了吻他的胯骨，手指与他的腰带相纠缠。他抬起眼刚好对上了Jack的视线。Jack的手指一路抚摸过他线条刚毅的面部，露出了个宠溺的微笑。

      一个胸罩落到了Jack的脸上，挡住了他的视线，打断了他们的小时光。他捡起胸罩，看到Ana 正在脱她的内裤。他咧着嘴看着她跨坐到自己脸上，阴道口就在他上方几厘米。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，抬起头，看到Gabriel呼了口气后开始解他的皮带。这起码引起了Jack的注意，他抬起臀部让Gabriel脱掉了自己的裤子。但然后Ana就压下了身子，刚好能让Jack碰到他的阴唇。Jack先是用嘴巴挑逗着那里，然后才用舌面一路舔了过去。

      她抓住床头板，低下了头。当她向下看的时候，她长直的的黑发就从她脸颊两边垂了下来。Jack抓住了她的大腿，指甲深陷其中。她向下缓缓摆动着腰部，在他脸上开始磨蹭。随着Jack的双手不断上移，她抓住床头板的力度也越来越大。Jack平实而粗糙的双手抚过她的腰侧，又来到她的胸部。他开始先是温柔地用拇指在她乳头上打着转儿，然后在她呼吸开始紧促的时候拉扯拧拽着那里。

      Gabriel脱掉了Jack的内裤，放出了他的阴茎。他已经在淋浴间里多次见过Jack裸体的样子了，但他还是不太确定自己到底是从什么时候开始想看到他这样阴茎充血挺立地躺在自己面前的。他决定马上开吃他梦寐以求的大餐，但突然又有了个更好的主意。他躺在床脚，伸过手去上下抚摸着Jack的大腿，张开嘴又慢悠悠地一路留下湿漉漉的吻。他一只手停在了Jack的腹部，大拇指挑弄着那丛金色的阴毛，同时啃咬着他大腿内侧的敏感肌肤。Jack满怀期待地朝他的脸抬起臀部，希望Gabriel能明白他接下来想要什么。

      这时Gabriel却毫无预警地就站起来，走向了床头柜。Jack抗议地抱怨了几声，但他的脸完全被Ana压住了，根本求不了情。

      Gabriel从床头柜拿出了润滑液和几个安全套。他向Jack示意了手上的瓶子，扬起眉毛无声地询问着。Jack在脸部被170磅(*)重的世界级狙击手压住的情况下尽可能地点了点头。

_（译者注：约77公斤.........Jack你脖子疼不疼！？）_

      他呻吟着扭动身体，把自己的双腿分得更开。Ana转过头去，看着Gabriel再次跪在了他们中间。

      Gabriel把脸靠在了Jack的大腿上，终于让润滑油派上了真正的用途。他慢慢把Jack扩张开，比他做绝大多数事的时候都还要有耐心。他沉迷于他的手指所带来的连锁反应——每当他在合适的位置曲起手指的时候，Jack就会弓起背部，发出低沉的喉音，以全新的热情抓紧Ana的肌肤，舔吻着她。Ana会用手指急切地抓紧Jack的脑袋，唇边不断泄漏出小声的阿拉伯语咒骂。Jack吮吸着她粉色的小阴唇，她稍微抬起身子享受着他的嘴唇带来的轻微拉力。

      Gabriel保持着在Jack体内动作的缓慢速度。他的嘴巴靠近了Jack的阴茎，刚好能让他感受到自己的呼吸。他把鼻子埋在了Jack阴茎根部的毛发里，嗅闻着其中令人陶醉的气味。

      Jack的一只手离开了Ana的大腿，想要抓住自己的阴茎，但Gabriel抓住了他的手腕，阻止了他。他的手指在失望中绷了起来，但Gabriel温柔地轻吻着他手腕内侧的细嫩肌肤，让他放松了下来。接着他亲吻了Jack的指节，就像是童话中王子的见面礼一样。然后Gabriel把他的整根手指都含进了嘴里。Jack再次绷紧身子，发出了可怜巴巴的细小呻吟。Gabriel的舌头绕着他的手指打着转，而他自己的手指则尽可能地埋进了Jack屁股的深处。

      “够了，我要转过来了。我要看着。”在Jack的臀部又抽搐了一下后，Ana从他的脸上撑起了身子，一丝爱液黏附在了他的下巴上好一会儿。

      Jack的脸已经湿透了。他花了好一段时间才缓过来开始哀求。毕竟他刚刚都没机会这么做。

      “Gabe, Gabe,求你了。如果你现在不马上碰碰我的屌的话我就要死了，”他抬起手抹了抹自己凌乱的头发，像是个溺水的人一样气喘吁吁，“然后你就得亲自去印第安纳州看着我妈的眼睛告诉她，她的儿子一路英勇作战，最终死于有人不肯及时吸他屌.......”

      Ana正对着Gabriel，再次坐在了他的脸上，发出了湿漉漉的声音，也把Jack的话堵了回去。

      “嘘......你漂亮的小嘴还有更好的用途。”她训斥了一番，然后居高临下地拍了拍他的胸膛。粉红色的舌尖从她的阴毛中探了出来，绕着她的阴蒂打着转儿。

      Gabriel终于仁慈地用自己还空着的手松松地握住了Jack的阴茎。Jack的屁股在期待中紧紧绞住了他的手指。Gabriel咬紧嘴唇，想象着如果那是他的阴茎的话会怎样，然后从Jack阴茎的根部一路舔上了他的顶端。

      Ana一边看着一边玩弄着Jack的胸膛。她拉拽着他的乳头，让那里变红挺立。她开始喘粗气，臀部用力地向下磨蹭着Jack的脸，频率也越来越不稳定。Gabriel的拇指扣弄着Jack阴茎的顶端，这让他抓紧了她的大腿。Ana呻吟出声，然后毫不留情地拧拽着Jack的乳头。

      Jack在两人身下扭动着，想更深入Gabriel的口腔。她身子前倾，在双手撑在了Jack的臀部两侧。她磨蹭着他的脸的时候抓紧了床单，想要增加压力。Jack的舌头快速拨弄着她的阴蒂，双手像蛇一样紧紧缠上了她的大腿，尽可能地把她压向自己。她无声地张开了嘴，定在那里。她屏住呼吸，双眼紧闭，眉头紧蹙，身体上的每一块肌肉都紧绷了起来。床单在她紧握的手掌下皱成一团。

      三秒感觉像是持续了三年。突然，她放松了下来，想起要怎么呼吸。她气喘吁吁地睁开眼，遇上了Gabriel瞪大的双眼。

      他突然意识到他口交的动作完全停了下来，Jack的阴茎才塞了一半到他嘴里。

      他想要挽回颜面，于是放开了那根东西，发出了湿润的声音。他假装是计划好的一样逗弄着它的顶端。

      “这就结束了？”他问了一句，把手指从Jack的屁股里抽了出来，然后在床单上擦了个干净。Ana上气不接下气地笑了起来，最后一次把臀部压向Jack，慢慢地渡过了她高潮的余韵。

      “当然没有。现在天色还早呢。”她双腿微颤地站起身来，倒在了Jack身旁。Jack则大口大口地吸着气，脸上布满红晕与水痕。

      她瞥了一眼摆在Gabriel身边的安全套。他听懂了无声的弦外之音，打开了其中一个包装，在Ana与Jack专注的视线中把它套在了Jack的阴茎上，然后用嘴把他平铺开来。他只能含到大概2/3的地方，然后不得不停下用手继续把安全套铺开。但Jack看起来很满意。他叹了口气，脑袋向后倒在了枕头上。

      终于，他坐在了自己的脚后跟上，好脱下他的裤子。他解开了自己的皮带和纽扣，把裤子和内裤下拉到刚好能露出他一直没有抚慰过的阴茎的程度，然后把它握在了自己的手里。他把额头靠在床脚，然后撸动了自己一两下。在终于能用手抚慰自己后，他松了一口气。他站起身来踩掉了他最后的衣物。

      Ana正躺床上，靠在Jack旁边品尝着她留在他脸上的东西。他们换了个姿势，让Jack处于上位。他的脑袋依偎在了她弯曲的脖颈上，而她则为他张开双腿，鼓励着他插进去。Gabriel给自己戴上了安全套。他看了眼Ana的指甲在Jack背上留下的红痕。那看着就有些疼。

      Ana在感受到Gabriel紧挨着他们跪倒在床上时睁开了眼睛。Jack不断亲吻着她的脖颈，丝毫没有察觉这点。但她坏笑了起来，想要激起Gabriel的斗心。她其中一只脚踝勾住了Jack的膝弯，把他的双腿拉开，然后一只手顺着Jack背部每一块隆起的肌肉向下探去，最终摸到了他的屁股并分开了他的臀瓣，把他完全暴露在了Gabriel面前。

      Jack半眯着眼向后看去，身上的那层汗液正在他通红的皮肤上凝结成珠。

      Gabriel不得不花时间深吸一口气，在呼吸间为这幅景象咒骂出声。他爬近两人，双手充满爱意地放在了Jack的身体上。Gabriel把自己阴茎的顶端压向他体内，让他吐露出含糊的欲求。他继续往炽热的深处推进，速度慢得令人抓狂。Jack像是抓住救命稻草一样在令人炸裂的过度快感中抓紧了Ana，而她则安抚地在Jack耳边低语。

      Jack在Gabriel第一次试探性地挺动时呻吟出声，虽然已经进入Ana但还是反射性地晃了晃自己的臀部。他们很快就放弃了，并没有维持节奏。他们的初次探索迅速转变成急切的动作。Ana最接近高潮，她的手胡乱地抓住了Jack的脖子还是Gabriel的肩膀。只要能抓住什么就行，她根本不在乎抓到的是谁。

      “操，”Jack的声音有些紧张，因为动作有些气息不稳。“我很近了，我不能.....我不能坚持太久了。”

      他看向Ana的脸，想知道她离第二次高潮还有多远。但Gabriel又挺动了一下，让他不得不痛苦地呻吟着再次把脸靠在了她的脖子上。

      “再一会儿，Jackie，求你了，”她撑起了他的脑袋，让他看向自己，和他交换了几个湿漉漉的吻，以示鼓励。“我快到了，求你了，求你了。”

      有那么一瞬间，Gabriel在想，如果他能让Jack在Ana之前射出来是不是就证明他赢了。然后他又觉得自己这样也太刻薄了点。他压下身子，嘴唇擦过Jack的耳朵。

      “是啊，Jackie，你听到她说了。你的超级持久力哪儿去了？”他还像是强调一样挺动了一下。Jack不得不咬紧牙关才能再努力坚持几秒。

      Ana的指甲划过他的背部，攀上他的脖子。她让他们两人的嘴唇撞在一起，用上了牙齿和舌头来亲吻。他在她颤抖着渡过高潮的时候咬住了她的下唇。她这次高潮发出的声音要比上次要多得多。

      不再需要有所保留后，Jack臀部的动作得更快了。他急切地想要结束。但Gabriel的胳膊探向了他的胸膛，抱住他的躯干把他拉到了自己的大腿上。他们跪在床上，Jack则向后靠在了他身上。

      “不再等等我吗？”他的嘴唇贴在了Jack的脸颊上。

      Jack转过头去，勉强找到他的嘴唇交换了个湿漉漉的吻。他们的手笨拙地摸索着，一只手握拳包住了Jack的阴茎，摘下了上面的安全套。一只手掌在他的腹肌上上下滑动，感受着紧绷的肌肉形成的沟壑。Jack提起臀部，在刚好能让Gabriel感受到吸力时又再次坐下来。

      “真...真希望你没戴套，”Jack小声地说。Gabriel的牙齿正在照顾他的脖子。他们的频率逐渐加快，拳头毫不停歇地撸动着。“希望你....噢，操....”

      他的手向上捂住了自己的嘴，但还是太迟了。他在射在Gabriel手里的时候颤抖不已地叫了出来。浊白的液体滴落在了床单上。

      “希望你能射进来。”最后一句话在他指间飘了出来，差点没让人听到。

      这就是Gabriel坚持不住了的原因了。Jack，在他怀里，恳求他，为他射了出来。他的双臂紧紧抱住了Jack，他的撞击是那么激烈，以至于Jack不得不用一条胳膊撑住自己才不会一头摔到床上。他双眼紧闭，咬住了他的肩膀。挺动了几下后，他也射了出来。咆哮声在他的腹部轰隆作响。

      他松开了Jack的肩膀，一丝唾液连在了他们之间。他平复呼吸时把自己的脸贴在了Jack的肩胛骨上。他们就这样呆了好一会儿，胸口紧靠后背。Gabriel的血液一路泵上了他的脑袋。

      他们的呼吸慢慢平复下来。Gabriel可以感受到Jack的胸膛在他怀里不断舒张，心跳依然不稳。Jack的一只手摸上了他腹部的那只，十指交缠。Gabriel安静地在他面前的温暖肌肤上留下了个吻。

      他睁开眼，越过Jack的肩膀看向安娜。她正微笑地盘腿靠坐在床头板上，嘴角隐约露出一条皱纹。他期待一段黄色笑话或是调情什么的，甚至是一句“我会在躲在战壕的寒夜里想起这个的。”但那个微笑里面蕴藏着却的是....温柔？真诚？他不想思考这个问题，起码现在不想。

      Jack动了起来。他的手向后伸向他们还连接着的地方。Gabriel抓住了安全套底端好让他能退出来。他把安全套扔到了垃圾桶里，而Jack则爬向了床头。他发出了一声疲惫的叹息，把脸埋在了枕头里。Ana就在他左边。她用指腹描绘着她在他背上留下的红痕，就像在鉴赏一件好作品一样。

      Gabriel躺在了他右边，注意到了Jack脖颈上遍布的齿痕与吻痕，就在Ana留下的痕迹旁边。他都要得意到爆炸了。她也在描绘那些，并再次以那种奇怪的笑容看着他。

      “哈，那真是太棒了，不是吗？谁起来去叫个Pizza，然后我们再来第二轮？”

———TBC———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 噢，天啊，这终于结束了！都快3点了我才结束编辑。这本来不那么难写的啊 X_X 【译者吐槽：我TM也是这么想的！！！】  
> 顺带一提，能看到这章你们都得感谢伟大的liripip啊！我都不确定如果没有她的绘图鼓励的话我能不能完成这件作品呢。  
> 【链接门：http://liripip.tumblr.com/post/151305824322/i-maintain-hope-that-begging-and-flattery-will】  
> 希望你们会喜欢啦！我也不会故意吊胃口啦，下一章是没有第二轮的，就只有Pizza和情感交流。很有可能比这章话的时间要少呢 =w=
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对@wyl50  
> 2、骗人的，后来作者拖了半年  
> 3、我也拖了差不多20天.....可我中间要到了很多授权，找到了很多翻译，还产出了啊  
> 【删除/】还下了新手游【删除/】  
> 4、接下来两章可能会有那么一点沉重，不过那才是他们在智械危机中的该有的状态啊  
> 5、.....我是不是忘了说设定是在智械危机期间了......！？  
> 6、不过总体来说还是挺欢脱的x  
> 7、下两章会在残疾人互助先锋里更新  
> 8、其实你们也要表扬我啊，要不是我去要授权，这篇文真不会更新  
> 9、再宣传一次我们邪恶混乱群魔乱舞的all76群？ 【请猛戳：618862564  
> 10、我看我现在粉丝到34了......看来产乳肉没得跑了 Orz


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：
> 
> 1、本次更新第4、5章，警告及作者前言见第1、2章
> 
> 2、本次更新约4000+
> 
> 3、感谢校对 @wyl50

第四章

Gabriel在喝了第一口啤酒后就嫌弃地扁了扁嘴。他在嘴角的那滴液体滴到他的旧运动衫上前抹了把脸。那是他为了接Pizza特地换上的。

“Jack，我如果想喝温尿的话，就会告诉你个该死的安全词了。能在德国这么大的地方买到这种啤酒也是天赋异禀。”

“闭嘴，你个混蛋，这啤酒明明就很好。我才不会去买你喜欢的垃圾IPA(*)。”Gabriel和Ana至少都穿上点衣服了，但Jack还是红果果（谐音）地躺在他们之间，头枕在Ana的大腿上。“它是不够冰，但那不是我的错。我刚进门你们两个就这么跳了出来，都没给我机会把这六罐东西放进冰箱。”

（译者注：India Pale Ale印度单色艾尔啤酒。源起于十八世纪末的英国，是一种精酿啤酒，特点是加入了大量啤酒花，并有独特的苦味——截自百度）

“不，别看着我，都是她的错。”Ana脸上的笑容在Gabe责问的的注视下越来越灿烂，“我至少还有问问你哪天方便再推进一步的气度。”

她突然被逗得笑了起来，差点被Pizza噎住。有些碎屑掉到了Jack的脸上。

“你认真的？气度？你是这么说的吗？”她问问题的时候眉毛都快挑到发际线上了。“如果不是我的话，你们两个还会像小屁孩一样斗嘴呢。”

“她说得对。为了这件事喝点常温啤酒也是值得的。”Jack用他手上那块Pizza指了指他们，“无论‘这件事’指的是什么。”他咬了一口，然后略有所思地咀嚼了起来。他看向了天花板，“所以这到底算啥？这听起来倒像是你们两个又回到拌嘴状态前我们都会认同的东西。”

Ana看向Gabriel，而Gabriel则低头盯着他的啤酒。他能感受到自己思维快要停转时两个人的视线都快要烧穿他脸颊了。他慢慢吸溜了一大口啤酒。

“嗯。好吧。这要看你怎么想了，真的。这可以停留在三个朋友在拼了老命拯救世界前泄一下欲的程度，不一定需要再进一步的，如果你不想的话。”

“Gabe，我觉得我已经表现得很明显了。我很喜欢你们，两个都是。直接开诚布公讲好了......停下，Ana，别笑了......就告诉我你们俩把我带过来的时候到底在想什么。除了偷偷准备要作（谐音）爱以外，什么都好。”

Ana看出来他有点犹豫，“Jack，我们都很关心你。我们都很喜欢你，我们也不再想为了这么傻的东西继续明争暗斗了。现在，过来，Gabe，快说话，我不会替你把话都说完的。”

“......你想做我们的男朋友吗？”他说了出来，但马上就后悔了。“天啊，不行，这听起来太傻了。我们可以....嗯...去约会，我是说，三个人一起。”

Jack在Ana的大腿上笑着抬起头来看向他。

“今晚绝对比我设想得要好多了。”说着他伸出了手，“所以你是说我们三个人会互相约会，还是说你们要分别约我？因为我都不介意，我也很好奇你们俩出去喝一杯的那天晚上到底发生了什么。”

突然Ana放在桌子旁边的小包包里传出了一阵欢快的铃声。她被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地把Jack推了下去。她爬向她的手机，在呼吸间露出几声咒骂。

她看到屏幕上显示的号码后瞪大了双眼。她迅速按下了“只通话”键。

“Elsie？有什么情况吗？”

“Ana，我真不想打扰你的，”Voigt疲惫的声音从扩音器里传了出来，“Fareeha有些闹肚子，你能过来看一下吗？我的确把酸奶放冰箱里了，她肯定是吃了其他过期的东西.....”

Ana松了一口气，肩膀也放松了下来。但她的语气中还是透着一股辛酸。

“就这样？你给她吃过药了吗？”

“我给了她腹泻的药，但她还是觉得肚子疼。可怜的小东西。”

Jack和Gabriel在沉默中尴尬地对视了一眼。在Ana和Voigt讨论医学细节的时候，他们放下了手中的Pizza。Jack突然难为情地坐起来躲到了被子下面。电话的背景音里能听到小孩子虚弱的哭声。

Ana在聆听的过程中不断敲击着手指，权衡着她的选择。她犹豫了一下才再次开口。“我能在....半小时，不，四十分钟内赶过去。给她放点卡通片，分散她的注意力。一会儿见。”

她粗暴地挂断了电话，把手机扔到了包包里。她一直背对着他们，弯着身子，把脸埋在了自己手里，发出了一声拉长的哀叹。

“好吧，”最后她还是自暴自弃地坐直了。“好吧。”

她突然把一整块Pizza分三口塞进了嘴里。她跳下床，一边咀嚼着一边捡起她散落一地的衣服。

另外两个人开始手忙脚乱地帮忙。

“这是你的，对吧？”他把她的蕾丝内裤扔给了她。她伸手抓住，然后随意地套了回去。他才发现那后面还贴着吊牌(*)。

（译者注：作者在评论里解释说Ana的蕾丝内裤是从Elsie家到Gabriel家之间的路上买的，然后直接就穿上了 hhhhh）

“我得去一趟厕所。帮我叫辆的士，好吗？”

当他关上APP的时候她已经穿戴整齐了。她灌了口啤酒，把Pizza咽了下去，然后从Jack手上接过了她的外套。

“我跟你下楼。好吧，我需要抽根烟。”他说着从抽屉里拿出了个银盒子。

Jack低头看了眼自己依然一丝不挂的身子。

“呃....给我五分钟，我去找一下我的内裤。”

Ana的眼神柔和了下来。她踮起脚尖，双手捧着他的脸颊与他接吻。

“没事的。你就留在这儿吃掉我那份Pizza。我很抱歉，Jackie，”她小声说着，把他们的鼻子压在了一起，“我们很快会结束讨论的。”

他把脸埋在了她的头发里，双手牢牢抱住了她的腰。

“下次，当我们不再需要射杀什么(*)的时候，你们两个要约我出去吃饭看电影，然后争论谁买单。”他笑着再亲了一口，“好吗？”

（译者注：文章设定在智械危机期间，他们目前只是驻扎在德国）


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

早秋的雨滴滴答答地打在了雨棚上。Ana长呼了一口气，然后一切又归于寂静。她就着街道上昏暗的灯光搜寻着自己的出租车，Gabriel则吸了一口雪茄。雪茄甜美的气味混进了城市深处隐约的湿泥土味。

她用眼角瞄了他一眼。

“那么......你是从什么时候开始抽雪茄的？”

“Ana，如果你要说什么关于阴(*)茎的笑话，我会.....”

（译者注：弗洛伊德著名的香♂烟理论）

“我从没想过！”她举起手来做了个投降的姿势，但嘴角反而露出了一丝笑意。“我的天啊，Gabriel，你太激动了。我只是从没见过你抽雪茄而已。就这样。我还以为你只抽卷烟。”

他呼了口气，烟雾从鼻孔中飘了出来。“我大多数时候只吸香烟。一般来说，我会存着雪茄，只在特殊场合抽，但既然我们都快要出发了，我想快点解决这盒。”

“好吧。这也算是特殊场合，不是吗？除非你每周四晚上都会玩3P。”

“嗯....完全没考虑过这点。”他又深吸了一口雪茄，享受着烟雾的味道，然后让它飘散在了冰冷的空气中。“你觉得我们在出发去射杀那些锡罐头前还有机会再来一次吗？”

Ana自己点了一根香烟，在回答前快速吸了一口。

“我不知道，或许吧？但这周末不行，我得在周五晚照顾Ida，然后....”

“或者你可以为今晚发生的事让她在周六照顾Fareeha？”

“......我父亲的飞机在星期六晚到。”

“.....啊。”Gabriel顿住了。他才发现他对Ana所知甚少。虽然他们已经在一个部队里待了差不多一年了，他甚至都没想过她除了女儿外还有其他家人。现在这个问题倒是明显了。“他会.....他是来看你的？”

“是啊，他会和我们待上一个星期。我可以让他照顾Fareeha一晚上，但.....”她停了下来，转开了视线，“不知道要等到什么时候我才会再次见到他们了。谁知道我们什么时候会再次出发。就算知道了，他要过来也只会更危险，而且....好吧....”

她不需要说下去。他们曾经在酒后拿自己可怕的死状开过玩笑，就像没当一回事儿一样。但就算这样，他们还是有不敢大声说出口的东西的。他们在去艾兴瓦尔德的路上都见过成堆被堡垒射杀的尸体。这些尸体堆在道路两边，等待着被掩埋，就像面包屑(*)一样冷酷地指向他们的目的地。这些尸体中只有一小部分是穿着制服的。

（译者注：出自童话糖果屋（另译：韩赛尔与格雷特），哥哥为了不迷路一路洒下了面包屑）

“我爸在这里呆一星期后，他们就会一起飞去加拿大，和我前夫住一起。考虑到埃及的情况，他愿意邀请我父亲过去和他们住就很好人了。”她避开了他的眼神，继续在道路上找着她的出租车，“他们在那里会远离前线，更安全。他....人真的很好。哈哈。要我说的话比起丈夫他更适合当爸爸。但这不公平。毕竟我也是更适合当士兵，而不是妻子。”

她把烟屁股扔到路上，踩了一脚。Gabriel拿出他的手机皱起眉头。

“你的出租车取消了。”他说，“我再去叫一辆。”

“自从出租车再次由人类驾驶后，他们现在的服务简直糟透了，”她叹了口气，“战争带来的真正灾难，不是吗？”

Gabriel没有马上回答。他只是在手机上打着字。

“还记得我们两周前在酒吧里说过的话吗？”他过了一会儿后开口问道，但他的眼睛没有离开屏幕。

“你知道吗，我们一直在开玩笑说我们中的一个会死掉，然后Jack和另一个约会。然后你说还有第三种方案。但我一直在想......我们还没有考虑一种情形。”

Ana犹豫了。Gabriel放下了手机，但还是没有看向她。

“Jack拒绝了我们俩的那个吗？我觉得我们再也不用考虑这个了。”她最后还是开玩笑一样说了出来，但笑容有些动摇。

“你见过他战斗的样子。”她脸上的笑容终于完全消失了，“你知道我们之中谁才是最有可能逞英雄冲到一堆堡垒前的。”

她闭上了眼，揉了揉她的脸颊，像是要驱走头痛。

“Gabriel，不要现在讲这个。”

“我只是想知道为什么，”他逼近她，“我知道我为什么会这么做。你也听说过吧，我们是唯二在SEP中活下来的人。我曾经为了他走进地狱又回来了。我真的这么做过。我只是不明白为什么你会想冒险和这种男人谈感情。他之所以能活下来不过是因为他冲向最后那20个智械的时候，那些智械突然瞄不准了。”

她抬起头看向他，下巴下压。“跟你不会把雪茄留到结束后一样。天啊，你真是不开窍。我不会因为美好的东西可能消失就放弃。”她呼了一口气，但最后又变成了笑声。“而且他已经努力活到了现在，不是吗？你一直都在照顾他，以后我也会。他不会马上死的，起码不会在我护着你们的时候。”

她眼中的火焰太熟悉了，他已经在另外一双眼睛里已经看得足够多了。

“你还真信这个。”

“我信啊，”虽然这不是个问句，她还是回答了。她的笑容又回到了她的脸上，“你清醒的时候就毫无感情的设定哪里去了？别跟我说那两杯啤酒威力就这么大。”

这终于让他笑了出来。他不想笑出来的，但失败了。“是你破坏了我人设，你这巫婆。‘用你的话来说’。操，你真是与众不同。”

她就要嘲笑回去了，但的士的汽笛声让他们俩都转过了脑袋。一辆车徘徊在人行道附近，快要睡着的司机把身子探出了窗外，嘴角透露出一股愤怒。

“听好了，”Ana抓住Gabriel的手腕，匆忙地开口，“Fareeha和我爸会在我们出发前两天就离开。然后我们大概会有机会再来一发。我们以后再讨论这个。”她对他笑了一下，在离开前又在他脸颊上留下了个吻，“现在，去帮我操操我们的男朋友，好吗？”

“我们的.....”他顿了一下，但她已经到车里朝前排的司机吼目的地了。“......好吧，我们的男朋友。”

Gabriel在尾灯消失在视野里后抬头看向那栋建筑物。他能适应这个的，他想。

————End————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 拖稿好过弃坑啊！
> 
> 我原本想着4章完结的，结果最后这章一分为二了。啊啊啊啊啊，终于完结啦！我不知道我笔下的人物性格跟一开始码文的时候有没有出现偏差，但.....故事会这么发展我也挺开心的啦！谢谢留评论的大家 >w<
> 
>  
> 
> 译者后记：
> 
> 1、根据惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对  
> 2、这篇文里老兵组的互动真的好可爱啊  
> 3、好喜欢安娜麻麻和噶爸爸宠着小（？）杰克的互动【摆尾巴  
> 4、其实遇上喜欢用典的作者还是挺痛苦的（得亏这篇用典还算比较浅白）  
> 5、但这个作者真好人，还会耐心解答哈哈哈【心虚  
> 6、真的，不是我去要她授权她还不一定能弄出来呢x  
> 7、想一下别人苦苦等半年的样子，我真勤奋x  
> 8、不就是拖了20天，你看我中间填了多少东西！  
> 9、然后又要思考六月计划了【陷入沉思  
> 10、但这只噶真的好谐啊  
> 11、就那种，有点谐又不会影响他硬汉形象的谐【好吧，我不确定有没影响，但我觉得作者对”谐“的把握简直绝了！  
> 12、后排插刀：谁能想到后来是安娜先离开了他们


End file.
